The Almighty Exterminator
by dr100
Summary: This is a sequel to Sarah Jane's Extravagant Adventures, and sees the return of two familiar faces, one of whom Sarah Jane has known for a long, long while, and another whom Sarah Jane has known since she first worked for UNIT.
1. Chapter 1: Disappearances

The Almighty Exterminator

By Nathan Mullins

Featuring Sarah Jane, Luke, Rani, & the Doctor:

Chapter 1: Disappearences: 

Rani hit the door bell with her fist, as though she were letting her anger out on something that did not feel pain. Sarah answered the door, and let Rani in.

"Where's Clyde this morning?" asked Sarah, as she took Rani's coat from her, and stuck it up on a coat hanger, she was able to reach, without going on tip toes.

"Oh, he's out with his mum. She's taken him to the sea side apparently."

Rani chuckled to herself, as did sarah.

"I'm sure he'll have fun..." said Sarah, as she talked whilst on her way into the kitchen.

Rani followed her and sat down on a stool, parked over by the window, where on a table sat a drink that had been ready made for her. She sipped from the glass, and gulped down the juice in seconds flat.

"That's just what I needed...thank you!"

Sarah nodded, and continued to clean up, taking out from within a draw, some Cilit Bang, and a sponge, she often used to clean her kitchen.

"Bang, and the dirt is gone!" shouted Rani, as she noticed the Cilit Bang in Sarah Jane's hand.

"Yes, well I've yet to see any of the filth in this kitchen vanish" said Sarah in response to Rani, and her Cilit Bang catch phrase.

"Mind you..." said Rani, fidgeting in her seat. "I can tell you one thing that has vanished, and that's Luke!"

Sarah Jane looked up, and began to panic.

Lethbridge Stewart sat at his desk, and looked over the photo's of him and his comrades in Peru. He thought he had seen the last of all the villains he had fought in the olden days, but he had been let down by expecting the expected. Instead, the unexpected had arisen, and the Brigadier had found himself in allot of trouble, let alone in danger.

He had been sent a military escort, back into the country, but whilst he enjoyed the comfort of having a nap on the air bus, something came aboard, and took the crew, leaving the Brigadier on board, to pilot the air bus to RAF Manston, only... when the Brig did his best to contact ground control, he found he could not. Communication had been poor on the way to Peru, and now, on the way back.

Hoping for a miracle, Lethbridge Stewart clung onto the steering as tightly as he possibly could, and on entry to Manston, he found he now knew how to pilot an aircraft. He had once taken over the controls of a helicopter, but his flying lesson had ended abruptly thanks to the likes of the Doctor, and his tendency to get in the way of things allot of the time.

What had come aboard the aircraft, had fled before the SAS were able to storm the aircraft, but what had taken the crew obviously had the power, might, and strength of something alien and other worldly.

The Brigadier docked the aircraft before applying the breaks, and then leaving the aircraft behind him.

He had been greeted by police, and fire engines, and the odd ambulance, but they were not needed. The Brigadier had not been harmed, and there was no one to treat, in terms of bad health, because the crew had been taken, and the Brigadier had come out of the ordeal alive.

But Lethbridge Stewart had seen far worse situations, having been transported across time and Space to a planet known as Gallifrey, having come across the Cybermen, and coming up against the odd Yeti. This was like a walk in the park for him.

He stepped off the air bus, and onto a platform, that had steps leading down from the aircraft. Awaiting him, at the bottom of the steps were three men. One looked about fifty, and wore the very same uniform the Brigadier had on. The other two men were obviously the other gentle-mans personal guards.

"Hello Brigadier..." one called.

The Brigadier climbed down the steps, and saluted the gentlemen.

"Afternoon all, splendid day for a tad bit of flying, might I say!"

The Brigadier strode off with the men, into a black mini cab, that drove off, onto the motorway, that lead to London HQ.

Back on the air bus, the Brigadier had landed safely at RAF Manston, something slithered beneath a seat, that had not been searched by one member of the SAS, who had been told to search the entire lower half of the aircraft. He had not, and now, something creeped into view, behind another SAS soldier, and took him from behind.

The soldiers weapon snapped into two, and something squelched beneath the soldiers boot. Then the soldier lay on his back, with the creature scurrying off, to come up against another soldier, who unlike the first, fired at the green insect, but like the first, found that by doing his best to fend off the creature, was useless, and he lived to regret ever going into the SAS.

This was what became of every soldier, who either died whilst serving over seas, or died in an unpredictable situation, that in this soldiers case, involved the likes of a nasty insect- looking creature that had the ability to disable or kill with a single touch.


	2. Chapter 2: Code Red

The Almighty Exterminator

By Nathan Mullins

Featuring Sarah Jane, Luke, Rani, & the Doctor:

Chapter 2: Code Red:

"Top deck of the aircraft has been made secure commander!" cried a soldier, as he saluted his superior, who stood awaiting his comrades report.

"Excellent...perhaps now we can leave!" said Commander Brake, as he made for a set of steps that lead to the lower half of the aircraft.

A set of soldiers followed on, behind Commander Brake and their Captain. The soldiers were butch, fit, and energetic. They had been trained, in the military first, and then in the SAS. But the soldiers were frightened. They had never been sent on a mission to safe guard a plane, that apparently had a load of insects on board, that initially...were from another world.

As the soldiers emerged among a row of seats in the lower half of the aircraft, it had been Commander Brake who had first set his eyes on two men, who were from his search party. Both of the men were dead. They both lay down the isle of the aircraft.

Commander Brake knelt down beside one of his men. He noticed that on one of the bodies, there were indentations in the skin. The marks were shaped like small round disks, that were almost bulging out of the soldiers cheek.

Brake got off his knees, and turned to face his men.

"Right, all of you. We have code red! An alien intruder has been left to kill two of my men, and I demand you all to pull your finger out, and exterminate the alien menace...before it kills again!"

"Yes sir" came the response, from the men who stood side by side one another, looking up at their commander.

Brake gave a long, tiresome sigh, and then watched his men scatter, removing their weapons from their shoulders, and then turned and bent down, beside one of the casualties. He touched the cheek, of the body that had been 'infected'. He did not know why he did it, but something inside him had a purpose for what it ordered for Commander Brake to do. Something had control of Brake's mind. Then, Brake clasped a hand over his chest. He felt as though he were dying, and he fell beside the bodies beside him. His body had become rigid, and he felt as though he could no longer feel his legs.

Two soldiers ran over to assist him, one including Captain Cooler, who knelt down beside his Commander, unable to get through to him.

Brakes eyes had shut, and he had no pulse.

"Sergeant...call for an ambulance, and get the Unified Intelligence Task Force on the 'communications cable line...immediately!"

Sergeant Smith ran to call for an ambulance immediately.

Meanwhile, the Brigadier had made it back to London HQ, safe and sound. There were far too many questions, that were running side by side, through his mind, unanswered. Too many questions all at once, bombarding the Brigadier, leaving him feeling unsure of his surroundings, unsure of everything. He looked unnerved. As though his mind had embarked on a journey, that had cut him off, from the rest of the world.

The three men, who had accompanied him back to London HQ put his peculiar behavior down to stress. They joked afterwards...

"That flight back from Peru's done him in!"

They thought the Brigadier had heard them, as he passed them on his way to pay the cab driver his fare. He gave them a look as though he knew where they were coming from.

Something about the company the Brigadier had brought back with him to London HQ unnerved him. Perhaps the grins on the men's faces had been a dead giveaway, but something about them gave the impression that they 'weren't all there'.

13 Bannerman RD had been where Rani had been hanging around, all day. It had also been the hot spot for where a debate had arisen over the disappearance of Luke, Sarah Jane's adopted son.

Sarah Jane had been busy, chatting away with Rani on the mission Luke had embarked on, that meant a great deal to earth, and the survival of man kind...supposedly. Rani had not long been a part of Sarah Jane and her crew of two, Luke and Clyde for long, and she had not seen an awful lot of the creeps Sarah Jane and company often dealt with. The only 'spook' she had ever come across, had been the Pied Piper, in the form of a hideous clown. That had truly sent goosebumps down her spine.

"So...Luke's gone through a time portal, to the other side where a friend of yours has supposedly met up with him, for a little chat?"

Sarah nodded. "Yes. I've told you about that man I used to travel with, haven't I?"

Rani nodded. "Repeatedly, but why did Luke have to sacrifice his own life in crossing the boundaries between both universes?" asked Rani inquisitively.

"Because Luke is cleverer than any single human. He has the power to cross the two universes without injuring himself. That's why I sent him!"

"Sent him where?" asked Rani.

"To the future..." said Sarah, shaking her head in confusion.

She almost came across as though she were shouting at Rani, as though sending Luke to the future had been one big mistake, and now, she was paying for her actions through the guise of stress. The stress of losing her only son- Luke.

Return to Top


	3. Chapter 3: Human Sacrifice

The Almighty Exterminator

By Nathan Mullins

Featuring Sarah Jane, Luke, Rani, & the Doctor:

Chapter 3: Human Sacrifice:

Luke ran as fast as he possibly could. His legs were weak, and he seemed almost breathless. He wanted so badly to lye down, but he then thought of home, and continued to search for the device he had been sent for.

It had not been his choice, to step through an infinite time portal, to the other side, and reach out for a device he knew next to nothing about. It had been the Brigadier and his UNIT pals who were to blame for him being lost on another world. A world that looked allot like the one he himself had come from.

Only...this world had already gone through the microwave oven. It had seen better days. Through Luke's eyes, he had been betrayed. Not by his mother alone, but by those he had grown to love.

Since Clyde went off, on holiday with his mum, he had been having to move on with his life without Clyde taking the mickey, and having a good laugh. Since Maria and her dad left Bannerman RD, Luke felt allot lonelier, and now Sarah Jane had gotten back involved with those whom she had once left behind, had also grown into 'something' new. 'Something' used to the likes of the military, and their devious tricks.

That was how Sarah Jane's 'friend' once felt. She often sat Luke down, to tell him of their wonderful adventures together (Sarah and an odd fellow known only as the Doctor).

She'd tell Luke of the time when she and the Doctor once came up against the might of the Daleks on their home world Skaro, and meeting their creator for the very first time. She'd tell Luke of all the adventures the two used to have, back in the day. Be it when they came up against the K1 Robot, or when Sarah had been kidnapped by a lone Sontaron Warrior. Those were the stories Sarah Jane Smith held within her heart, and told her son every now and then, to enlighten him that the Doctor was still out there....somewhere.

Luke rubbed the sleep from out of his eyes, and decided not to dwell on the past. He had been sent to the future to search for a device, and had been given information on what it was the device looked like, and what it was for. Luke's mission did not end when Luke found the device either, as his mission involved him sacrificing his life. Something Luke had not been informed of.

Luke had been made a scapegoat, and sent on a wild goose chase, to die for mankind, on a mission that would end what danger humanity swore was heading their way. Only...the rest of humanity hadn't a clue of any such danger. Only UNIT knew what the earth was in for. They had been monitoring the space time continuum for a while now, and had been rather busy.

For starters, they had set up a sort of toll booth, for when someone stepped through the space time vortex, they had a pass that gave them responsibility over their actions. Luke had been given a seal of authority, that meant that he had all the access he needed to step from one world to the next, without the need of space transport.

Once on the other side of the portal, the space time vortex shut and Luke had become stranded on a world he did not belong to. Instead of worrying, and giving up hope before having started to search for the device he had been sent to find, he followed his instinct, and did what he had been told.

He heaved rocks from out of his way, as he searched for the device. He threw stone through the air, carefully handling metal within his scrawny hands and shifted small boulders from out of his way.

He had a device strapped on his arm, that measured the distance from him and the device he had been sent to look for. The strap on his arm traced the signal the device sent out as its mayday call.

At one point, Luke had thought he had found the spot where the signal gave of a real burst of energy, and indeed what he had found had been the device he had been looking for. Luke gave a tiring sigh. He had finally found the device, but had to heave so many rocks out of his way, that he had become so very weak, that once he grasped the device in both hands, he fell back, onto a rock and took a moment to compose himself before he decided that he best not lounge around, whilst his mum back at home would be worrying herself sick.

He decided to continue to move onwards and upwards, and he stuffed the device into his jeans pocket, where he knew it would be safe. But he had nowhere to go. His only destination now would have to be earth, to hand the device to the Brigadier. But on course, travelling across the deserted landscape, Luke came across something that altogether pushed him, in wanting to get back to earth.

The TARDIS.

He ran up to the old blue box, and stood beside it. He had his head against its outer shell. He felt the hum that the object made, and staggered away, not realising that someone now, stood behind him.

Tall, lanky, and watching Luke's every move, the Doctor now stood facing Luke, as Luke turned around, to face the man he spoke to last, when all but the human race begged to be free of the Daleks and their supremacy. The Doctor lead Luke into the TARDIS to discuss the fate of the human race.


	4. Chapter 4: Talk of a life time

The Almighty Exterminator

By Nathan Mullins

Featuring Sarah Jane, Luke, Rani, & the Doctor:

Chapter 4: Talk of a life time: 

"Take a seat over there" said the Doctor, looking down at Luke, and indicating where he ought to take a seat, over by the console. "Now, before I begin to have this little chat with you, Luke Smith... I'd like to know one of two things!"

"What are they?" asked Luke, taking a seat on a bench, beside the Doctor.

"They are..." began the Doctor... "How come your mother, 'my' Sarah Jane Smith, has given you permission to travel through time and space, to find me here today, and the other is why have you come to find me, in the first place?"

Luke looked up at the Doctor, and answered his questions, in a polite and well mannered way. "Mum's been taken by UNIT. For some reason, they have been acting very strangely lately!"

The Doctor looked concerned. "Lately...? so I take it you have been seeing quite allot of the Unified Intelligence task force?"

Luke gave his answer by nodding twice, before he began to tell his story.

"Mum met up with the Brigadier again, when he came to visit us in Ealing, to stop the likes of a mad Sontaron, and a woman who belonged to the Bane intelligence. Anyway, since then... UNIT have been round and about, all over the place, checking in at home, and have been spying on the rest of the gang, and asking them questions. Then, after a while, UNIT took in Clyde for questioning, and since then, Clyde and his mum went off on holiday. They are said to have gone away for a week, but I can't help but think that he has gone away for good!"

The Doctor shook his head, in response to Luke's tale. "I am sure Clyde shall return to Bannerman Road. He is not the sort to run away from those sort of things. He has been known to stand up for what he believes in."

"But that is not the half of it..." said Luke, almost on a role. "It was the Brigadier who later sent mum a letter, demanding for the two of them to meet up, to discuss matters that were classed as 'secret'. After the two of them met one another, mum told me that she now knew why UNIT had been pulling the rest of the gang in for questioning. It was because UNIT had been monitoring the earth, and because they had seen an almighty event, on its way to reek havoc and destruction, on earth, perhaps in the future. So, it had been the Brigadier who sent me on this mission, knowing I am not a single human!"

The Doctor sat beside Luke, and Luke budged up for him. "Yes I can see your point..." said the Doctor. "However, I am still somewhat shocked that your mother sent you, on such a dangerous mission!"

Luke laughed out loud, shaking his head. "But, in comparison to many of the other 'situations' I have been in, such as the Slitheen, and the Gorgons, this has been a walk in the park."

"But say if I had not have been here. Say if I had been elsewhere, unable to take you back home, where would you be without me?" asked the Doctor, knowing Luke could not provide an answer.

"I'd improvise... I guess" said Luke, shaking his head.

"Well, it's a good job I turned up to collect you!" said the Doctor, hands wide open, in front of him. "Where's the device then?" asked the Doctor.

"Oh yes, the device...but how did you... know?" asked Luke, as he tugged at the device from out of his jeans pocket.

"Because I am the Doctor, and know both you and the Brigadier, and what he wants. He has only ever wanted two things. One being to have the power within him to take a break from work, and take a holiday beside the sea side, preferably Kent, and also see that the world comes to no harm!" The Doctor took the device from Luke, and dropped it within his trouser pocket. They were bigger on the inside.

He then strode over to the TARDIS console, and activated a lever. The TARDIS began to de-materialise, on its way to the earth, Luke had been wanting to get back to. The Doctor sat back down next to Luke, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Lets talk once more, over the fate of the planet earth."

"Go on then..." said Luke, intrigued. He wanted to know more, from the Doctor, who not only he, but whom his mother looked up to.

"Well, I plan to save humanity from the fate of the 'Almighty Exterminator'. Now, you may not know what I am talking about, but earth is in grave danger already, and using this device that you have given me, I plan to put an end to those who intend to bleed planet earth dry. I don't suppose you know who the Trickster is, do you? Anyway, we have landed, and I just want to ask you to do me one favour..."

"And that is?" wondered Luke, unsure of what the Doctor was asking off him.

"I'd like you to not tell your mother, that you have spoken to me. I plan to meet up with her again, but later this year. Over matters of a certain urgency!" The Doctor shook Luke by the hand, and helped Luke up, off the bench he had been sitting on. "This is your stop young man, and do not worry, we shall be meeting up with each other again, some time!"

The TARDIS had landed, and the Doctor saw Luke enter his house, before he departed from the earth, and from civilisation, as he knew it. He was now on his way to defeat the likes of the Almighty Exterminator, and to see an end to all of the deaths.


	5. Chapter 5: Home

The Almighty Exterminator

By Nathan Mullins

Featuring Sarah Jane, Luke, Rani, & the Doctor:

Chapter 5: Home:

The Brigadier sat at his desk, worrying over 'out of date' paper work, that had been left all over his work bench, unattended. "Oh...this is far worse than coping with either a Cyberman lurking in the London sewers, or a Doctor who constantly disappears!" He shuffled a stack of papers, and then saw to it that they were tucked away, in a draw, out of sight. There were two men, outside of the Brigadiers office. The Brigadier saw that they were looking in at him, and so he gestured with one hand that they ought to come in. The two men nodded, and buzzed on the door, awaiting the Brigadier to kindly let them in. The Brigadier buzzed the two men into his office, and they stood, towering over the Brigadier, awaiting to be told when to speak.

"At ease gentlemen..." said the Brigadier. He smiled, as though his rank still gave him absoloute power. The two gentlemen were the very same men that accompanied the Brigadier back to UNIT HQ. They were the two the Brigadier had thought were somewhat unusual, in the sense that they did not look altogether there, in their appearance, or in their complexion. One of the two, gave the Brigadier shivers.

"Brigadier..." said one, as he took a set of documents from his colleague. He gave the documents to the Brigadier. "These are for you sir. If you are unaware of the situation as it stands at this moment in time sir, we sent that aircraft that you flew home, a thorough check over. We got a call from Accident and Emergency, and they told us that those who we sent in from special branch, are all dead. However, the full team of experts on that aircraft have not been fully registered back at base, so this information has led UNIT to believe that something on that aircraft has taken over some of our men, and that at this point, we must find our lost comrades before something disastrous happens!"

The Brigadier sat up in his desk chair, and tried his hardest to think through the situation. "Right then, you two..." he began sharply. "Phone for a car, and ask for two lorry loads of men to accompany me back to Manston. Wherever our lost comrades have gotten to, they can't have gotten far!"

The two men, got up out of their seats, and did as they had been told. The Brigadier saw the urgency in the men's faces, and then had a change of heart. Perhaps these two men were not all they seemed. They came across as slightly dead pan, and not up for a laugh, or even a smile. But they did have it within them, being UNIT soldiers. Always making a fuss over nothing, or so the Brigadier thought.

- Back in Ealing:

Luke shut the front door, after having been given a lift back home. He entered the living room, and looked around, wanting to know where his mum was. But it seemed that she was not in. Which led Luke to believe she was in trouble. Luke ran back out, out of his house, and into the street. He was wide awake, wanting to know where that blue box, he had been given a lift home in, had gotten to. But he concluded that the Doctor had taken off. Gone to find that 'Almighty Exterminator', in the form of the Trickster, whom he had encountered twice before. If only he had informed the Doctor of this.

He had only one thing on his mind, and that was to find Sarah Jane. He crossed the road, and rang the bell on Rani's front door. Her father answered and told Luke that Rani had gone out with Sarah Jane. Luke nodded, and left Rani's father shaking his head, as he shut the door behind him. Luke stood on the pavement, outside of his house. He scratched his head, confused.

There were many questions rolling through the haze in Luke's mind. They were... why did mum not leave her usual calling card, to say that she had gone out. Why was there any need for her to take Rani out in the first place? Why was the front door left unlocked? and why did they not have their phones switched on. Luke jammed his mobile phone into his trouser pocket, and unlocked the gate beside him, that led him into his back garden. There, he sat on his swing, and rocked, back and forth.


	6. Chapter 6: The End

The Sarah Jane Adventures

The Almighty Exterminator

By Nathan Mullins

Featuring Sarah Jane, Luke, Rani, & the Doctor:

Note: This is just to say that I am very sorry that I have not posted anything, in response to another chapter. I have been very busy. But, this story is almost complete, and then...that will be it. so.. this is chapter six. Who knows... after this story, I might consider doing another SJA, but I will have to think about it. For more information on my future stories, please do check out my profile. Please do enjoy Chapter six... and until my next post.... **Thank you for taking the time to view my work!**

* * *

Chapter 6: The End

Sarah Jane and Rani had been at home discussing the possibility of another human being crossing through the vortex, when the attic door burst into flames. Sarah shut down Mr Smith, before the intruders broke through, and then grabbed her sonic lipstick off her desk, and tucked it away before three men entered the room.

"Did you not know that it is rude to enter without knocking..." said Sarah Jane, as she looked the men up and down. They were all wearing combat gear, and each of the men carried guns, hooked on their shoulders, trained on both Sarah Jane, and Rani.

"We have come to collect you. You are to come with us!" said one of the soldiers, pointing at Sarah Jane Smith with one of his bony fingers. "You must come with us, to UNIT HQ!"

Sarah Jane shook her head, and tutted, looking towards Rani, who then began to tut also. "As you wish, only I wish to speak to the Brigadier when we get there, and I do hope he is behind all of this, otherwise you'll have me to answer to!"

Sarah was led out of her own house, as was Rani. There was a jeep parked outside, and Sarah helped Rani clamber into the back of the vehicle.

The three men got into the front of the jeep, and then they sped off.

"Why are we being sent a jeep, to visit UNIT?" asked Rani, as she did. She wanted to be a journalist when she was older.

"I'm not sure..." said Sarah. "Perhaps Luke has made a return, or perhaps...."

"Perhaps what...?" persisted Rani.

"Lets not go there Rani. I would not wish for anything to have happened!" said Sarah, shaking her head in confusion.

The Brigadier, however was not at UNIT HQ. He was in Kent. He was back at RAF Manston, and was busy searching for clues as to where his missing men had gotten themselves to.

"Captain..." he called, awaiting for Captain Hanks, to report in to him.

"Yes sir..." he called, as he ran up to his superior.

"You must find me these two soldiers, otherwise... I shall have to report in, to the Minister, and inform him of our men having gone missing. The Minister is not a happy man, Hanks. All I know is that we must find those two men, before something else happens to occur, whilst I am away from UNIT HQ."

The Brigadier strode off. He was not amused.

* * *

Meanwhile:

All was not well at UNIT HQ.

In fact, the soldiers there were treating the Brigadiers absence as time for some fun and games.

They had raked in the Brigadiers oldest and trusted friend, Sarah Jane Smith, and taken her and her young friend Rani prisoner.

It was not clear what they were up to, but two of the soldiers, those of whom who the Brigadier thought were slightly unusual, were behind it all.

It was clear that these two soldiers were plotting against the Brigadier, and his tin soldiers. Though, their actions were carefully thought out. Having taken Sarah prisoner, she had no means of attempting to interfere in the Almighty Exterminator's plans, and with the Brigadier away, the two soldiers had taken charge.

After Sarah and Rani had been locked up, in a cell, somewhere within UNIT HQ, the two 'enemy agents', who both came over as UNIT soldiers began to change their appearance.

Suddenly, the two men were engulfed in a fiery red beam, that when the beam died down, their whole physical appearance had changed. They were now in the form of an alien being. An alien known to the Doctor.

* * *

The Doctor too, was on a mission. He had the device Luke had handed over to him, and he was now going to put a stop to the evil he sensed, and to the being behind the murder of those from UNIT. The Almighty Exterminator.

But who was he? What was he? Why had two men from UNIT gone missing, in response to the orders given to them. They had been ordered to watch over the aircraft at Manston, but they had gone off, on a wander. It was not clear to the Brigadier where they had gone, or if they were dead.

It was however, clear to the Doctor that someone was messing with the forces of nature. The Almighty Exterminator, or so he liked to be called, was behind it all.

His name, however, was merely a title. A title that had been awarded to him, for those of whom he had killed, and sacrificed, and murdered in cold blood.

His name before had been one known to both Sarah Jane Smith, and to Donna Noble. As well as the Doctor.

But long ago, the 'Almighty One' had been tricked. Defeated by a time traveller eons ago. He now knew the time traveller by the name awarded to him. His name was...the Doctor.

Ever since the 'Almighty One' had been betrayed, he swore he would return one day to rid the universe of the Doctor, and his famous tricks.

Now... he had enough power to do so. He not only had control of two UNIT soldiers, but had agents working for UNIT also. He had already killed a bunch of UNIT soldiers, and his crimes did not end there.

He could see what was going on. He had a ship. Though one could argue that a time eddy in the rift was a ship. He was watching the earth me and women, the children swinging on branches, and singing nursery rhymes in their schools. He could kill them all if he wanted to. Time was at ease with the Master of both disguise and trickery. After all, that was why he was known as the Trickster.

* * *

Luke had fallen to sleep.

Somewhat by accident, or so it turned out. But then, he was rudely awoken by the sound of his mobile phone. He was startled to find Maria Jackson had been calling him for four hours.

He had fallen to sleep for four hours!

He had forgotten all about his mum, and Rani. But then, he had forgotten that they thought he was in space. He wasn't however, and he had a feeling he knew where to find him mum and Rani.

But something suddenly registered in his head. He had no idea where UNIT HQ was. It was after all, a top secret military base. Then, he thought of the Brigadier. Sarah Jane had his number catalogued in Mr Smith's Memory banks, and Luke knew Sir Alister. He knew he would help him find his mum.

So... Luke ran up to the attic, as fast as he could.

"Mr Smith... he panted, as he got his breath back. I need you!" he gasped.

Mr Smith rose from out of the brick work. His sparkly monitor screen, and the sound of huffing and puffing from all the recently assembled gadgets, Sarah had been working on of late were all working perfectly.

"I must have the Brigadiers telephone number at once!" Luke demanded.

"As you command, Luke." replied Mr Smith.

At once, as ordered, the Brigadiers telephone number shot up onto the monitor screen.

Luke got out his mobile and began to dial the number.

Then, within a minuet or so, someone answered. Luke recognised the Brigadiers tone.

"Brigadier!" cried Luke, quite excited to have gotten through to his mum's most trusted friend. The Doctor came first though, Luke imagined.

After a moment or two, the conversation finished in the sentence... "I'll be right there!"

* * *

Above the earth, in a posistion which gave the 'Almighty Exterminator' the power to look down, upon the earth, and manipulate events. He was not sitting comfortably in a space ship however, but within the void. The void being a space between dimensions, and that was where the Trickster commanded his minions below.

That was where the Doctor found the Almighty Exterminator. He had just arrived there, in the TARDIS. He stepped out of his ship, and stood opposite the creature, boldly.

"Doctor..." it said, as it licked its lips, and smiled. Its smile was fake.

"I believe we've met" said the Doctor.

"Indeed we have..." replied the creature, coldly. "You imprisoned me eon's ago!"

"It wasn't me!" said the Doctor, taking a step closer, towards the creature.

"Do you take me for a fool?" cried the creature.

"No! No... it's not that. I must have fought you back when I wasn't quite myself, here...today. Now...let me think about this..." began the Doctor, but he was cut off, abruptly.

"Don't waste my time! Now that you're here, you will pay for your many crimes!"

"Oh, and what are they?" asked the Doctor nicely, without having to raise his voice.

"You...and your pesky female companion of old, will die!" said the creature, delighted to be making its plans to kill, known to the Doctor.

"Well... you still haven't informed me of what we have done, so I will just inform you of what I intend on doing with you!"

The Doctor took another step towards the Almighty One.

"What you intend on doing with me? You cannot touch me. You haven't the power within you!" said the creature, sharply.

"Oh, is that so? Well, if that's the case, what is this I possess?"

The Doctor took out the device Luke had handed him a while back, and held the device in the air, so the creature could take a good look.

"How did you get your hands on that?" asked the creature, now afraid of knowing what the Doctor could do with the device.

"I had a friend of mine retrieve the device for me, from a world similar to the one he comes from, only that world had been completely destroyed. You've been very busy, Trickster!" said the Doctor, looking into the eyes of the creature, pitifully.

"I do not know what it is that you mean?" said the creature, taking a step back.

"Oh yes you do! You've had UNIT extremely busy, back on earth. They've been running around like headless chickens. You've had one of my best friends taken prisoner, and her son worried sick. You've killed for the hell of it, just so that you could get me to this time and place, so that you could kill me, for pleasure, and possibly even for revenge, and I know you've got it in for Sarah Jane too. Now... it's your turn to pay the price!"

At that moment, the Doctor flicked a lever on the device, and a huge surge of energy shot out of that canister, at both the Doctor and the Trickster. Both of them fell to the ground, and then... all was quiet.

* * *

Back at UNIT HQ, Sarah and Rani were busy talking of an escape plan, whilst sitting around in their cells, when they heard the sound of soldiers approaching.

"Quick!" said Sarah, as she and Rani hid behind a pillar, ready to make their escape, once the doors were unlocked.

The soldiers turned the key in the prison cell door, and the door was now unlocked.

"Come out Miss Smith!" came a voice, from on the outside of the cell door.

But the voice was not one to fear. It was the Brigadier's, and Luke was with him, and a handful of UNIT personnel.

"Brigadier!" exclaimed Sarah.

"What's been going on?" asked Rani, somewhat puzzled.

"Those of whom were under the spell of what eveil had possessed them have no fully recovered. The UNIT soldiers who were on the run, came back to us. Then Luke called, and I cam back to rescue you."

"Well thank goodness you did!" replied Sarah.

"Whilst I was back in Kent, we managed to come across some of the beasts to have attacked both the crew and my men, on board the aircraft I came back home on! We have, what our scientists claim are... part of the Tricksters Brigade, being frozen and being delivered to the Black Archives later this evening."

"Oh well done Brigadier!" cried Sarah.

"How about we all go home now?" asked Rani.

"I agree..." said Luke.

So did Sarah, and the Brigadier. The adventure was over, and quite what had taken place had Sarah Jane Smith quite confused. What she did not know... was who it was, behind the Trickster's plot, having been foiled, and thanks to Luke, and the aid of the Brigadier, as well as the Doctor, working behind the scenes, all was back to normal, and Luke had been returned to Sarah without having been injured or hurt. She was thankful to have her son back.

* * *

Elsewhere... the Doctor awoke, scratching his head, and taking in his surroundings. The Trickster was no where in sight, and the Doctor guessed the device had finished him off for good. He got up, ff the ground, and picked up the canister. He shoved it into his long brown over coat, and took out the TARDIS key. Hey turned the key in the lock, and stepped into his ship.

He ran up to the console, and flicked various levers, before settling into a chair, and taking in a deep breath.

"Where to now, I wonder? Perhaps I might just be on my way, and pay Sarah Jane Smith a little visit. I'm sure she'd be happy to see me!"

The TARDIS began to wheeze and shudder, and then... the blue police telephone box began to fade into the darkness of the void.

**The adventure had ceased, and Sarah Jane's adventures were to begin again, and the Doctor would meet with her, at 13 Bannerman Road, soon.**


End file.
